Sin salida
by HikariRiverIshidaSage
Summary: ... ammm.. pues es de Sealand... y... mejor leanlo si, juro que esta entretenido, abra un poco de Russia/Sealand, Latvia/Sealand y Islandia/Sealand... y esn angst.. por fa... por fa desu su! oh si super warning: rape y lemons xDD
1. Chapter 1

Sin salida.

Prologo.

Caminaba por las calles oscurecidas sin un rumbo fijo, sabía que debía dirigirse a su casa, sino mama y papa se enfadarían, pero francamente no le apetecía volver en esos momentos.

Esa tarde había visitado al tonto de su hermano y como siempre lo había molestado esperando que por fin lo reconociera. Se paró en seco viendo como había acabado frente a un parque, bueno no quería volver a casa, y este lugar era mejor que nada. Suspirando entro con pasos lentos dirigiéndose a los columpios más cercanos. Sentándose en uno empezó a pensar en la discusión que había tenido con el tonto ingles.

Flashback.

-¡Vamos estúpido ingles es hora de que me reconozcas!—exclamo siguiéndolo por toda la casa.

-Vete a casa, mocoso—gruño el ingles tratando de ignorarlo.

-No me iré hasta que por fin aceptes que soy un país—continuo siguiéndolo hasta que llegaron al estudio-biblioteca del ingles.

-Tch, como si eso fuera a pasar—gruño el ingles sentándose en su escritorio y empezando a revisar varios informes atrasados—estoy muy ocupado a diferencia de ti, si no te vas a marchar vete a jugar por ahí, no tengo tiempo para ti.

-British git—murmuro frustrado saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Recorrió los pasillos de la casa tratando de encontrar algo con que entretenerse, pero claro el tonto ingles no tenía nada entretenido en su casa. Debió traerse el DS que Japon le había dado por su cumpleaños, pero en su carrera por salir temprano de su casa para molestar al ingles lo había dejado. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, pensando en que hacer, que no se dio cuenta como termino en un ala, desconocida para él, de la casa. Miro a su alrededor tratando de reconocer algo.

-¿Dónde estoy desu yo?—se pregunto dirigiéndose a la puerta más cercana a él y encontrándola, sorprendentemente, abierta.

Miro la habitación con cuidado, las ventanas estaban tapadas y solo un poco de luz se filtraba entre las rendijas, parecía el cuarto de un niño… con varios juguetes de madera esparcidos por la habitación, y una pequeña cama en el centro junto con taburete y encima del taburete un marco. Se acerco con cuidado tomando la foto entre sus manos, en ella se encontraba Arthur con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y en sus brazos un niño muy parecido a Alfred que sonreía abiertamente. Por alguna razón su corazón se oprimió al ver la sonrisa del ingles.

-¡Peter!—llamo voz del ingles cada vez más cerca.

Sobresaltado por el grito dejo caer el marco con la foto y observo en cámara lenta como este se estrellaba contra el piso y rompía.

-¿Qué-haces-aquí?—pregunto el ingles seriamente parado en la puerta.

-Arthur… yo…-trato de disculparse viendo como los ojos del otro se dirigían al suelo y al marco roto.

-Tu…-lo miro amenazadoramente sin moverse.

-L-lo siento… f-fue un accidente…-murmuro viéndolo suplicantemente.

-¿Un accidente? Ja, tu, mocoso, fuiste un accidente, un mocoso molesto que lo único que sabe hacer es arruinar todo y proclamarse un país, cosa que mi querido Peter nunca serás—a cada palabra hiriente que decía daba un paso más para acercarse a la inmóvil micro nación—un mocoso que ni siquiera puede respetar las propiedades y privacidad de otras personas, ¡solo eso eres una molestia, alguien que no es deseado, sería mejor si desaparecieras!—termino su hiriente discurso soltando una cachetada en la mejilla de la inmóvil micro nación.

Solo cuando vio los ojos llorosos del pequeño rubio, pareció salir de su transe y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-P-Peter… y-yo…

Pero el niño lo aparto de un empujón saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

-¡Peter!—lo llamo a voces persiguiéndolo por toda la casa hasta que llegaron a las escaleras las cuales Peter bajo rápidamente y salió por la puerta delantera dejándola abierta de par en par-¡Peter vuelve! ¡perdoname!—grito viendo como este desaparecia al doblar la calle.

Fin de flash back.

Sintio las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas al recordar el incidente, sabia que podía llegar a ser un poco molesto, pero nunca creyo oir salir de la boca de su hermano palabras tan hirientes. Poniendo una mano sobre su mejillas lastimada se solto a llorar fuertemente abrazandose a si mismo, tan fuertemente que no sintió como el columpio junto a el era ocupado.

-Es una hermosa noche, da.

¿Reviews?

Yay mi segundo fic!

Jejeje

Pues estare tratando de llevar estos dos fics a la par, tratando de actualizar lo mas seguido posible..

Demo… díganme si vale la pena continuar, sino mandare a Russia tras ustedes buajajaja

I


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1.

Bueno aquí esta por fin el primer capitulo, por favor léanlo y espero que lo disfruten…

Se quedo helado al oír la voz a su lado. Nunca había conocido a Rusia personalmente, pero en las muchas reuniones que había lograda escabullirse había tenido la oportunidad de verlo y escucharlo a lo lejos, y esa voz definitivamente era la suya. Tomo una bocanada de aire tratando de darse el valor para responder, su mama Finlandia e incluso el tonto de Inglaterra y su amigo Letonia le habían advertido muchas veces sobre acercarse al sonriente hombre.

-S-si, l-lo es…-tartamudeo tratando de controlar su miedo, algo que no era normal en el pues usualmente ponían una fachada de un ser alegre y sin temor.

-¿Tu eres Peter, el hermano pequeño de Arthur, da?—pregunto el hombre junto a el.

Sorprendido y olvidando su miedo, volteo rápidamente su cabeza para poder ver al hombre junto a el.

-¿Usted me conoce?

-Da, se que tu nombre es Peter Kirkland, representación de Sealand, tu hermano es Inglaterra y tus padres adoptivos son Suecia y Finlandia, ¿estoy en lo correcto?—todo fue dicho sin perder su eterna sonrisa.

Sin poder salir de su asombro solo asintió viendo como el hombre junto a el le dedicaba su característica sonrisa.

-Estas sorprendido de que sepa tanto sobre ti, da—sonrió un poco más ampliamente sin despegar si mirada de él mientras asentía—bueno no debería, después de todo siempre investigo lo que me interesa.

Bajo la mirada contemplando sus palabras. ¿Le interesaba? ¿Cómo podía interesarle alguien como él?. El era un gran país, y no necesitaba mocosos molestos e inservibles como él. Sin despegar la mirada del suelo le hizo saber sus pensamientos.

-¿Inservible?—repitió riendo de manera infantil—yo no creo que seas inservible, ¿Quién te dijo que lo eras?

-Mi hermano...—susurro empezando a llorar recordando sus hirientes palabras.

-Ya veo…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos siendo el chirriante sonido de los columpios al mecerse el único sonido producido.

-Entonces… se uno con Rusia, da—fue la frase que rompió el silencio una vez mas.

Corriendo a la sala cogió rápidamente dos abrigos, uno para el y otro para Peter, junto con su celular en el cual empezó a marcar un numero mientras salida de la casa y cerraba la puerta con un portazo.

El celular sonó, un timbre, dos timbres, tres timbres, y por fin fue contestado.

-¿Bueno?—contesto la voz de Finlandia al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Finlandia!—exclamo urgentemente—¡¿esta Peter con ustedes?—pregunto sin detener sus pasos.

-¿Peter?—contesto confundido—no… ya es tarde así que pensamos que se quedaría contigo… ¿pasa algo?—se notaba claramente que empezaba a preocuparse.

Suspiro deteniendo sus pasos por unos segundos para poder contestar claramente.

-Tuvimos… una discusión… y yo… dije algunas cosas de las que me arrepiento mucho… y Peter… salió corriendo… pensé que iría directo a su casa… pero veo que me equivoque.

-¿Salio corriendo?, ¿y no sabes donde esta?—se podía notar que el otro empezaba a ponerse ansioso.

-No, ahora mismo estoy afuera buscándolo, pero no creo que y solo pueda… y si lo hago… seguramente se rehusara a haba conmigo...—admitió en tono derrotado.

-¡E-Enseguida vamos!—estaba vez no había error, había pánico en su voz—¡mientras llama a Letonia tal vez el sabe algo! ¡Su-san…!—fue lo último que escucho antes de que se cortara la llamada.

Suspirando por la que parecía la decima vez empezó a marcar su celular una vez más, el cual fue contestado inmediatamente.

-¿B-Bueno?—contesto la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Ravis?, habla Arthur, ¿no ha hablado Peter contigo?—pregunto volviendo a empezar a caminar.

-¿Peter?... no… d-demo…. Arthur-san… m-me al-legro t-tanto que llam-mara, estaba a-a p-punto de llamarlo—había una urgencia en su voz que nunca antes había escuchado.

-¿Pasa algo?—pregunto genuinamente preocupado.

-N-No… b-bueno… n-no todavía…. o-o e-eso espero… v-vera R-Rusia-san… n-no e-esta a-asi que entre a s-su despacho a l-limpiar… y-y encontré v-varios documentos s-sobre P-Peter…. A-Arthur-san… a-al salir… d-dijo que t-traeria u-un nuevo compañero p-para jugar…—explico la voz al otro lado la línea que había empezado a llorar.

-Peter…-susurro dejando caer su celular de la impresión.

¿Reviews?

Jejeje, lo se soy mala por dejarlo aquí…

Demo…. Subi el otro capi… ¡asi que sigan leyendo desu yo!

¡y dejen reviews por favor por que son los que me animan a continuar desu yo!

Los vere en el próximo capitulo desu yo ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2.

Jejeje, ¿ven?

No soy tan mala, aquí esta la continuación.

Disfruten desu yo ^_^

Corría tratando de recorrer el mayor espacio posible en el menor tiempo posible, una vez que había colgado con Letonia, había vuelto a marcar a Finlandia para informarle de la situación actual. Y no está de más decir que se había puesto completamente histérico mientras le decía… no ordenaba que encontrara a Peter mientras ellos llegaban o… bueno las amenazas habían sido muy variadas y sangrientas, pero se las merecería si algo le pasaba a su hermano por su culpa.

-¡Peter!—llamo apresurando aun mas su paso—¡Peter, por favor lo siento! ¡Peter!—no sabía en qué momento las lagrimas habían inundado su mirada—por favor… solo… está bien…-susurro derrotado sin detener sus pasos ni un segundo.

Las palabras lo sorprendieron una vez más, obligándolo a levantar su mirada.

-¿Ser uno con Rusia?—pregunto cauteloso.

-Da, así Peter seria reconocido como un país y yo tendría más territorio.

-N-no lo se…-susurro.

Y en realidad no lo sabía, después de todo este era Rusia, el país más temido entre todos ellos, y el cual, según Ravis, podía hacer cosas realmente horribles, pero… le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad, una oportunidad que nunca creyó tener, la oportunidad de ser un país… sin embargo para hacerlo, debería unirse a él… y no estaba seguro de querer tomar esos riesgos.

-Peter-kun no debe pensarlo tanto, quiere ser un país, ¿da?

Asintió lentamente.

-Y yo le estoy dando esa oportunidad, solo debe decir que sí.

-Y-yo…—se paro en sus palabras pensando por primera vez en sus padres, ellos si lo querían mucho, y si se iba con Rusia seguramente estarían tristes—l-lo siento mucho Rusia-san… demo papa Suecia y mama Finlandia estarían muy tristes si me fuera con usted, así que debo rechazar su oferta—respondió parándose con la intención de irse, ya era tarde, pero un mano en su brazo le impidió avanzar.

Asustado volteo a ver al propietario de la mano que seguía sonriendo su infantil sonrisa, pero en sus ojos solo había frialdad.

-Creo que Peter-kun no lo entendió, ¿da?—susurro infantilmente—Peter-kun será de Rusia quiera o no.

Al oír esas palabras, y aun más el tono en que habían sido dichas, un tono tan oscuro y sin ninguna duda de lo que estaba diciendo, sintió el miedo inundar cada parte de su ser haciendo que tratara de soltarse del fuerte agarre.

-N-no… no quiero… s-suelteme…—pidió mirándolo suplicante.

-Peter-kun es tan lindo asustado—susurro parándose y tomando a Peter de ambas muñecas apretándolas peligrosamente fuere.

-¡D-duele…t-tasukete!—comenzó a llorar forcejeando mas fuerte sintiendo como si sus muñecas estuvieran a punto de romperse.

-Da, duele mucho, ¿cierto?... yo en realidad no quería lastimar a Peter-kun, creí que el vendría con Rusia voluntariamente, demo, ya vi que ese no será el caso, así que Peter-kun deberá ir conmigo a la fuerza—dio un suspiro, fingido más que nada, y empezó a arrastrarlo fuera del parque.

-¡S-Suelteme!—exclamo hundiendo sus pies en la tierra, aun tratando de soltarse.

-Peter-kun hace mucho ruido, no queremos atraer a personas indeseadas ¿da?—tomo ambas muñecas en una mano mientras la otra se perdía debajo de su saco, sacando su confiable pipa de entre sus ropas—lamento mucho hacer esto, demo Peter-kun no me deja otra opción—sin embargo si amplia sonrisa mostraba lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando—buenas noches, Peter-kun.

Peter abrió los ojos enormemente forcejeando con sus manos, e incluso pataleando antes de ver como la pipa se blandía de arriba abajo dirigiéndose a su cabeza… y después solo hubo oscuridad.

Rusia sonrió ampliamente, e incluso rio un poco, cargando el pequeño cuerpo inmóvil del niño y cargándolo cuidadosamente contra su pecho, cubriéndolo con su abrigo para resguardarlo del frio.

-Peter-kun se ve lindo durmiendo—sonrió una ultima vez antes de salir del parque con su preciada carga dejando solo un pequeño gorro azul manchada con una gotas de sangre.

(Admito que pensaba dejarlo por aquí, demo decidí hacerlo un poco más largo, ustedes que dicen ¿debi hacerlo?)

-¡Peter!—llamo por la que parecía la millonésima vez obteniendo solo silencio como respuesta-¡Peter!—llamo de nuevo obteniendo una respuesta esta ve sin embargo no la deseada.

-¡Arthur-san!—exclamo Finlandia acercándose rápidamente con Suecia detrás de el.

-¡Tino! ¡n-no lo encuentro! ¡He buscado por todos lados! ¡g-gomen ne!—susurro derrotado sin parar sus lagrimas que habían empezado a salir desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Este no es tiempo para llorar, debemos encontrarlo pase lo que pase—intervino Berwald—¿Dónde has buscado?

Inmediatamente les señalo las zonas en las que había estado y las que faltaban por revisar en un mapa que había cogido antes de salir de su casa.

-¿Qué es esto?—pregunto Tino señalando una gran zona que parecían arboles.

-Es un parque, está cerca de aquí de hecho—explico.

-Vamos ahí—indico Berwald poniéndose en marcha rápidamente sin esperar a los otros.

Tino y Arthur viendo que no tenían otra opción siguieron al hombre, todo el camino llamando al niño a voces con la esperanza de que contestara sus llamados. Después de unos minutos llegaron a las puertas del parque donde Arthur se quedo parado repentinamente.

-¿Pasa algo?—pregunto Tino viéndolo preocupado.

Sin embargo Arthur no le respondió mirando fijamente un punto, siguiendo su mirada Tino y Berwald abrieron los ojos enormemente, Tino ahogando un gritito. Ignorándolos Arthur se acerco lentamente al punto, que resulto ser el gorro de Peter, que tomo entre sus manos, apretándolo contra su pecho, sin ignorar las pequeñas gotas de sangre que manchaban su color azul.

-No… no… por favor no…-negó Tino escondiéndose en el pecho de su esposo que lo rodeo con sus brazos—Berwald, tiene a mi niño, tiene a mi niño—lloro fuertemente aferrándose aun mas a él.

Berwald permaneció en silencio no sabiendo que decir ni hacer, en esos momentos se sentía tan perdido como él.

-Peter… lo siento… l-lo siento…-se dejo caer de rodillas sin dejar de apretar el gorro contra su pecho como si con solo desearle este le pudiera devolver a su dueño.

Am…. ¿reviews?

En serio no se que mas decir desu yo..

Bueno solo disculparme por la espera… demo crei que no había gustado tanto como imaginaba..

Demo como disculpa deje dos capítulos… un poco cortos… pero capítulos jejej

Okay ya ya… ¡a contestar!

**Naruko Ninja Z: **jejejej, ya lo segui, asi que espero que lo leas y te guste ^_^

**VonKellcsiisTRADUCTOR: **jejeje, ¿verdad que Sealand si es un país desu yo? Jejejej, no te preocupes tengo tu misma incapacidad xDD

Jejejeje, y pues ahí se quedo para crear suspenso, y creo que sirvió xDD

Jejeje, bueno aquí esta por fin la continuación, perdón por la tardanza tratare de subir mas seguido ahora que vi que si gusto ^_^

**.Pierina: **Awwwww, muchas gracias! x3 espero que et guste la continuación ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3.

Yay! Tercer capitulo desu yo! X3

Jejejeje, aki escribiendo el capitulo en la escuela xDD

Lo keria subir ayer… demo… mucha tarea desu yo… u.u

WARNIGN RAPE!

NO LO LEAN SI NO LES GUSTA! REPITO RAPE!

…..

Despertó lentamente sintiendo como estaba recostado en algo suave y de la misma forma algo caliente lo cubría.

-¿P-Peter?—susurro una voz a su lado que reconoció inmediatamente.

-¿R-Raivis?—pregunto de vuelta abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-Qué bueno que estas bien—suspiro aliviado Letonia sentado al lado de la cama… espera… ¡¿cama?

Se sentó bruscamente causado un pequeño mareo que le obligo a tomar su cabeza en sus manos en señal de dolor.

-No debes pararte tan bruscamente, recibiste un golpe en la cabeza así que debes permanecer recostado.

-¿Un golpe...?—susurro pasando su mano por su pelo, sintiendo una venda que cubría parte de su cabeza—¿Qué paso?

Raivis lo miro unos segundos antes de bajar la vista evitando su mirada.

-Raivis… ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?—no lo negaba empezaba a alterarse al observar el lugar desconocido en el que se encontraba.

-Peter-kun no debe alterarse, esta ha salvo aquí—susurro Rusia entrando en la habitación con una sonrisa.

-R-Rusia-san...—susurro Raivis empezando a temblar viendo la enorme figura.

Viendo los ojos morados de su captor recordó el día anterior, o por lo menos creía que era el día anterior, la pelea con su hermano, su huida, y el parque… donde Rusia lo había encontrado… y había dicho que sería uno con el. Inmediatamente sintió el miedo invadir su pequeño cuerpo y tomo la mano de Raivis apretándola.

-No… Raivis…—susurro viéndolo asustado.

-Ssssh… todo está bien, Peter… sshh—susurro Raivis acariciando su mano con su dedo de forma reconfortarte.

-Letonia-kun puede salir… tiene muchas cosas que hacer, da, y no dirá nada a nadie más sobre Peter-kun, da—puso su mano en el hombro de Letonia sonriendo de forma amenazante y obligándolo a pararse, provocando que soltara la mano del rubio.

-¡R-Raivis…!—exclamo sentándose y alargando su mano hacia el otro en forma suplicante.

-Peter-kun no debe pararse, debe descansar, da—susurro Rusia obligándolo a recostarse con su mano libre.

-Por favor… no… Raivis…—susurro el pequeño rubio permaneciendo acostado y mirando a su amigo suplicante.

-N-no… n-no d-dire n-nada…. R-Rusia-san… d-demo p-por favor… d-dejeme q-quedarme… p-por favor... t-tod-davia e-esta l-lastimado—pidió el otro mientras era guiado forzosamente fuera de la habitación.

-No, quiero estar a solas con Peter-kun y Letonia-kun tiene muchas cosas que hacer, así que más vale que las haga y sin decir una palabra a nadie—y cerró la puerta en su cara antes de que el otro pudiera suplicar una vez más.

Peter viendo la espalda del mayor con temor, temblaba ligeramente apretando las cobijas contra su cuerpo.

-Peter-kun será muy feliz aquí—susurro el ruso dándose la vuelta y viéndolo con una enorme sonrisa que hizo que su temor aumentara—así que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse—susurro acercándose lentamente a la cama.

-Q-quiero a m-mama y p-papa…—susurro llorando levemente.

-Da, da, se que Peter-kun los extraña… pero ahora Peter-kun pertenece aquí, y ya no tiene nada que ver con ellos, además su hermano no le podrá decir más cosas malas…—subiéndose a la cama.

-N-no… e-el… s-se que me quiere… cc-como yo lo q-quiero…—negó tratando de moverse a la esquina.

-No, Peter-kun no debe apartarse de mí, Peter-kun ahora será uno conmigo, y será muy feliz, da—jalándolo y poniéndose sobre el viéndolo a los ojos que lo miraban de vuelta aterrorizados.

-P-por favor s-solo quiero ir a casa… por favor…-suplicante.

-Peter-kun esta en casa…—susurro agachándose y besandolo forzosamente.

-¡MMGGGHH!—en cuanto sintió los labios del mayor sobre los suyos empezó a retorcerse fuertemente tratando de salir de debajo de el.

El ruso al sentir la resistencia del menor lo apretó más fuertemente debajo de el inmovilizándolo rápidamente. El menor sintiendo como le era imposible mover su cuerpo si quiera un centímetro empezó a llorar de impotencia sintiendo como el mayor con un fuerte agarre que le hizo abrir la boca con un quejido aprovechaba para meter su lengua dentro de su boca pasando cada rincón de esta, al sentir ese órgano invadir su boca hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, que fue morder fuertemente la lengua del otro causando que el mayor se separara de el.

-Ya veo así que así es como Peter-kun quiere jugar, bueno no puedo negar un desafío asi—sonrio enormemente el otro aterrorizando aun mas al niño que sintiendo como el peso del otro se aligeraba levemente movió su pierna rápidamente y propino un buen golpe en la entrepierna del otro que inmediatamente lo soltó completamente.

Sonriendo triunfante por unos segundos salió de debajo del mayor y se bajo de la cama corriendo rápidamente a la puerta, la cual encontró cerrada con llave y empezó a golpearla fuertemente aun mas asustado que antes.

-¡Raivis, sácame de aquí desu yo! ¡POR FAVOR ABRE!—grito sin dejar de golpear la puerta.

-Eso no fue muy amable de parte de Peter-kun… y yo que planeaba ser gentil con el…-dijo Rusia poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Peter volteo a verlo sintiendo como el hombre detrás de el emitia una aura aun mas amenazadora que antes.

-N-no… d-desu yo…-susurro sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a salir de nuevo de sus ojos.

El ruso rio casi infantilmente al sentir el miedo del otro y cargándolo rápidamente lo aventó a la cama donde el niño cayo con un fuerte quejido. No dándole tiempo de recuperase se dirigió rápidamente a la cama y agarrándolo fuertemente lo empezó a despojar de sus ropa, arrancándoselas de su joven cuerpo con fuertes jalones mientras el niño debajo de el trataba de detenerlo inútilmente. Viendo la resistencia del otro, el ruso tomo la pañoleta del niño, y una vez que estuvo completamente desnudo, tomo sus muñecas fuertemente y las amarro con la pañoleta apretando sus muñecas con un extremo y amarro el otro en uno de los tubos de la cabecera dejando al niño tendido en la cama y totalmente expuesto.

-Así está mejor, da—sonrió una vez más colocándose encima de él y abriendo el cierre de su pantalón bajándolo un poco—no quería hacer esto tan rápido, pero ya tendremos más tiempo después, da—sonrió y sin darle tiempo de prepararse subió las piernas del pequeño en sus hombros penetrándolo de golpe lo que causo que el pequeño soltara un fuerte frito de dolor.

Peter gritaba fuertemente, jalando desesperadamente las ataduras de sus manos que los más seguro en esos momentos se encontraban rojas a causa de eso y empezaba a sentir el dolor que provocaba esta acción, pero no se podía comparar con el dolor que sentía en su interior, sentía como si el Ruso lo estuviera partiendo en dos, y ese dolor solo incremente cuando sintió como el mayor empezaba a moverse.

-N-no… p-por favor… d-duele p-pare...—susurro con voz quebrada viendo a los ojos de su captor que solo sonreía dulcemente.

-Pter-kun no debió ser tan rebelde… si no lo hubiera sido, hubiera sido más gentil con el—susurro acelerando un poco sus movimientos causando que el pequeño soltara pequeños quejidos—Peter-kun no había hecho esto con nadie, ¿da?. Eso me da mucho gusto, ya que soy el primero de Peter-kun… y no será de nadie más…-acelero aun mas sus movimientos sintiendo como su orgasmo se empezaba a anunciar.

El niño volteando su cabeza a un lado para evitar la mirada y sonrisa del otro solo dejo escapar pequeños quejidos de dolor ya que su garganta estaba cansada de tantos gritos.

-P-Peter-kun es muy apretado… es muy rico, queria que durara mas, pero Peter-kun se siente tan bien que no puedo—susurro en su oreja lamiendo sus lagrimas y dejando salir su semilla en el interior del menor que soltó otro quejido del dolor al sentir el ardor que causaba.

El ruso sonriendo satisfecho salió del cuerpo del menor y se sentó a un lado desamarrando la manos del menor de sus ataduras, el pequeño al sentirse libre se hizo un ovillo en la cama llorando silenciosamente sintiendo como algo en lo que no quería ni pensar salía de su interior. El ruso levantándose y abrochando su pantalón observo como su semen con una mezcla de la sangre del menor salía de su entrada sonrió recostándose detrás de él y abrazándolo con una mano y acariciando sus cabellos con la otra susurro en su oído:

-Ahora Peter-kun es uno con Rusia y siempre lo será—provocando que el niño temblara en sus brazos y llorara más fuertemente.

Continuara…

Okay… soy mala desu yo… o.o

Bueno por fin tercer capitulo… pero no se si continuare esta historia… sino consigo por lo menos dos reviews o algo asi, pensare que no les gusta y la abandonare… u.u

Bueno bye desu yo!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece... y debo decir que por justa razón... sino todos los personajes (sobre todo los ukes) sufrirían mucho, y sino me creen pregúntenle a Sea-kun xDD

Bueno se que me debo disculpar de nuevo por la tardanza, pero ya descubrí que no puedo evitarlo, aun que agradezco muchos los reviews pues vi que realmente quieren que continúe esta historia, y prometo hacerlo aun que a veces sea un poco lentamente, así que disfruten…

****

Había pasado un mes desde su encierro en esa habitación, todas las noches Rusia entraba y lo volvía a forzar como su primer día en ese lugar, Letonia entraba tres veces al día a dejarle comida, pero salía inmediatamente sin decirle ninguna palabra ni dirigirle ninguna mirada, y no lo culpaba, había visto las marcas de golpes que Rusia había dejado en su cuerpo como castigo por si quiera tocarlo. Ahora era mañana y sentía su cuerpo adolorido por los tratos de la noche anterior, limpiando sus lagrimas de cada noche se paró de la cama, lentamente, ya que su cuerpo todavía no se acostumbrara a esas actividades y el dolor que dejaba, aun que si quiera ya podía pararse por si solo, podía recordar como la primera mañana no pudo ni siquiera sentarse debido al dolor, suspirando se dirigió al baño esperando que el agua caliente lo ayudara a limpiarse de la esencia del ruso.

****

-¡Bloody hell ha pasado un mes! ¡No sabemos lo que ese maldito le haya hecho a mi hermano en todo ese tiempo!—exclamo Arthur golpeando el escritorio de su jefe frente a él.

-Inglaterra ni si quiera estamos seguros de si Rusia tiene a Sealand.

-¿¡Como que no estamos seguros? Si Letonia…

-Ya hablamos con Letonia y nos aseguro que Sealand no estaba en la casa de Rusia.

-¡¿Y le creyeron? ¡Ese maldito lo debió haber obligado a mentir!

-¡Inglaterra! ¡No podemos simplemente acusar a Rusia sin tener pruebas, y si vas a su casa a acusarlo de algo así puede declararnos la guerra! ¿¡Además que razones tendría Rusia para secuestrar a un fuerte que no sirve para nada?

Las palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, recordando sus propias palabras que le había dicho a Peter antes de que este desapareciera. Pero eso no importaba, lo importante era recuperarlo para poder disculparse.

-¡No me importa una maldita guerra si eso significa que puedo recuperar a mi hermano!—exclamo golpeando el escritorio con más fuerza.

-¡Esta reunión se acabo! ¡no quiero oír mas de esto! ¡Las fuerzas especiales encontraran a tu hermano que seguramente solo se está escondiendo y se acabo!

Intento discutir una vez más, pero una mirada de su jefe índico que no escucharía una palabra más. Apretando los puños a sus costados salió con un portazo sabiendo que hoy tampoco había logrado nada. La noticia de la desaparición de su hermano ya era conocida por todos los países y muchos se había ofrecido para ayudar en su búsqueda, sin embargo solo eran unos cuantos los que creían que Rusia era quien tenía al niño, y sin pruebas no se atrevían a realizar algo en su contra por miedo a que se armara una guerra atómica.

Suspiro abriendo la puerta de su casa, pensando en si alguna vez podría ver a su hermano de nuevo entrar por ella para molestarlo.

-¡Hey Iggy!—saludo America sentado en un sillón levantando la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo.

-Bienvenido a casa Arthur—sonrió su gemelo saliendo de la cocina con un mandil puesto—la comida estará en unos minutos.

-Gracias, Matthew—agradeció cansadamente dirigiéndose a su habitación escaleras arriba.

Su casa se había vuelto una especie de lugar de reunión para los que creían que era Rusia quien tenía a su hermano y estaban dispuestos a ayudar, hasta ahora ninguno de ellos había tenido suerte de convencer a sus jefes de lo mismo, y sin su aprobación no tenían mucho que hacer. Camino por el pasillo pasando por la puerta de la habitación donde se estaban quedando Suecia y Finlandia y pudo oír los distintivos llantos del último que seguramente se encontraba abrazando el gorro de su hijo llorando desconsoladamente mientras su esposo trataba de consolarlo.

Con sus propias lagrimas amenazando por salir se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró en ella sentándose en su cama, y abrazando contra él, el pequeño camisón que Peter había usado cuando tan solo eran un bebe.

-Peter... lo siento… por favor perdóname… perdóname—lloro desconsoladamente como lo había hecho ya tantas veces en la semana.

****

-Peter-kun se ve lindo—sonrió Rusia entrando en la habitación y observando el vestido blanco que el niño estaba usando, desde su primer día en la casa del ruso este se había deshecho de su traje de marinero y había llenado su closet con vestidos blancos y azules que estaba obligado a usar, todavía podía recordar su castigo el primer día que se había negado a usar uno, y desde entonces se los ponía sin que Rusia tuviera si quiera que decírselo.

-Muchas gracias, Rusia-san—susurro haciendo una pequeña reverencia, otra cosa que le había ensenado que debía hacer a través de fuertes castigos, solo llevaba un mes ahí y ya lo había hecho cambiar tanto, su mirada mostraba una tristeza y dolor que nunca creyó existiría dentro de el.

-Me alegra tanto que Peter-kun este aprendiendo sus lecciones—sonrió el ruso acariciando su mejilla haciendo que el niño tuviera que luchar para no deshacerse del toque—creo que mi pequeño Peter-kun merece un premio, da?, así que saldremos a pasear.

El niño sonrió enormemente por primera vez desde que había llegado ahí, había pasado todo el tiempo encerrado en esa habitación y extrañaba tanto salir al aire libre y jugar con la nieve… y tal vez… podría encontrar una forma de escaparse o de contactar a su hermano y a sus padres.

-Veo que la noticia agrada a Peter-kun, sin embargo deberá prometer ser un buen niño o será castigado, da?

Sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro asintió rápidamente viendo como el ruso se acercaba a la puerta y la abría de par en par tomando su mano guiándolo fuera de la habitación.

****

La comida transcurría en un sepulcral silencio, todos miraban sus platos comiendo lentamente y cualquier intento de Alfred por hacer conversación u otra cosa, era parado por una gélida mirada de los demás presentes y un pequeño apretón de manos de parte de su hermano. Finlandia era casi obligado a comer por su esposo de la misma manera que lo tuvieron que sacar de su habitación los demás, sus ojos rojos y ojeras demostraban su lastimero estado.

-Inglaterra—dijo Suecia después de un rato.

-¿Si?—contesto Arthur levantando la mirada de su plato.

-¿Tu jefe…?

-No hará nada, dice que no tenemos pruebas de que Rusia tiene a Peter, y el maldito cobarde teme una guerra.

-Tch, mi jefe dice lo mismo, ¡como si le tuviera miedo al maldito commie!—exclamo Alfred atacando su comida como si esta fuera el ruso.

Matthew tratando de calmarlo tomo su mano una vez mas y la apretó suspirando.

-Creo que todos nuestros jefes piensan de igual forma—suspiro viendo a Suecia y Finlandia que solo asintieron—y no podemos hacer nada si no tenemos su aprobación.

Todos bajaron la mirada una vez más y el silencio inundo el comedor de nuevo.

****

Todavía tomado de la mano de Rusia, Peter se dejo ser guiado por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una espaciosa sala donde lo sentó en uno de los sillones.

-Peter-kun esperara aquí mientras yo voy por algo, da?—sonrió claramente indicando que si hacia otra cosa aparte de eso sería castigado severamente.

Peter espero a que Rusia se perdiera por el pasillo antes de ponerse de pie rápidamente, observo la habitación en la que se encontraba tratando de buscar algo que pudiera ayudarlo, no viendo nada, se dirigió a varis muebles y revolvió el contenido de sus cajones rápidamente mientras intentaba oír los pasos de su captor, perdiendo esperanzas rápidamente empezó a buscar en el ultimo cajón y fue cuando la esperanza inundo de nuevo sus ojos, ahí entre todos los papeles se encontraba un celular, no sabía porque estaba ahí y no le importaba, lo único que sabía era que ahí estaba un boleto para su escape. Sin perder tiempo tomo el aparato y de alguna forma lo escondió debajo de sus ropas, cerrando el cajón y sentándose rápidamente en el sillón cuando oyó los pasos de Rusia acercarse.

-Ya volví pequeño, y mira el regalo que te tengo—sonrió el ruso mostrándole un collar que estaba unido a una cadena—así Peter-kun no tratara de escapar, da?—sonrió parándose frente a él y empezando a poner el collar en su cuello.

-¡NO!—exclamo el pequeño rubio parándose y tratando de alejarse del mayor.

-Peter-kun usara esto o no podrá salir y será castigado—amenazo el ruso empezando a ser rodeado por un aura negra.

-H-hai..—susurro acercándose y dejando que el ruso le pusiera el collar sin resistirse, no podía darse el lujo de desobedecer al ruso ahora.

-Así está mejor, Peter-kun se está volviendo muy obediente—sonrió el ruso tomando su mano con la que traía la cadena y guiándolo por fin fuera de la mansión.

Peter sonriendo observo la nieve a su alrededor, si bien el dueño de ahí era horrible, su casa y sus alrededores eran hermosos, la casa se encontraba en medio de la espesura de un bosque y la nieve lo cubría todo formando un hermoso manto blanco, le recordaba tanto al hogar de su hermano Matthew.

Rusia comenzó a caminar entre los arboles arrastrando a Peter con el dejando de vez en cuanto que el niño admirara alguna cosa, finalmente llegaron al lado de un lago congelado donde Rusia se paro observando al niño que veía el lago maravillado.

-Creo que es hora de mi premio por sacar a pasear a Peter-kun, da?—susurro con una sonrisa por demás conocida por el niño al cual alzo besándolo salvajemente y lo acorralo contra un árbol empezando a meter sus manos por debajo del vestido.

Mientras tanto la mente del niño estaba en un pánico total, si Rusia llegaba a encontrar el celular debajo de su ropa seria castigado y sin embargo si se resistía a sus avances también lo seria. Sintiendo como las manos del ruso empezaban a subir más por debajo del vestido tomo una decisión rápida y invocando todo el valor que pudiera mordió la lengua de su captor que se separo sorprendido, hacia tanto que su pequeño no se había resistido a él.

Peter tomando la oportunidad reunión todas su fuerzas y lo empujo lejos de él tomando la oportunidad para correr lejos de ahí. Después de unos momentos escucho los pasos del ruso detrás de él y se obligo a correr más fuertemente buscando desesperadamente un lugar para esconderse, después de mucho correr vio la abertura de un árbol en la cual se metió tapándolo con la nieve para que no se viera. Escuchando a su captor buscándolo fuera tomo su única oportunidad, y sacando el celular de entre sus ropas marco rápidamente el número de su hermano poniendo el aparato en su oreja.

-Contesta, contesta—susurro oyendo como empezaba a sonar.

****

En casa de Arthur todos habían acabado de comer, o por lo menos pretender hacerlo, y se encontraban tomando una taza de chocolate caliente, o te en el caso de Arthur, que Matthew preparo. Y fue en esos momentos que el sonido de un celular sonando irrumpió el silencio.

-Bloody hell…-soltó Arthur sacando el celular rápidamente entre sus ropas viendo el numero que marcaba desconocido—más vale que sea importante—susurro contestando—¿hola?

-¡Hermano!—exclamo la voz al otro lado de la línea alegremente.

-¡PETER!—exclamo de vuelta parándose de su asiento y provocando que todas las miradas se posaran en el.

-¿Peter? ¿Es Peter, Arthur?—pregunto Finlandia rápidamente acercándose a él.

Arthur hizo una seña de silencio y poniendo el celular en la mesa lo puso en altavoz para que todos pudieran escuchar.

-¿Peter, eres tú?—pregunto de nuevo Finlandia.

-¡MAMA!—exclamo el niño felizmente.

-Oh, dios mío, Peter, mi Peter, estoy tan feliz de oírte—susurro Finlandia con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

-Peter, ¿Cómo estás?—pregunto Suecia poniendo una mano en el hombro de su "esposa".

-Yo… no lo sé…-contesto honestamente.

-Peter, ¿Dónde estás?—pregunto Arthur fuertemente, podrían saber cómo estaba el niño una vez que fueran por él.

-En casa de Rusia, hermano es horrible todas las noches se mete a mi cuarto y… y…-empezó a llorar sin poder terminar la oración.

-Peter… ¿Qué hace?—pregunto Matthew aun sabiendo la respuesta, pero necesitaban oírla del niño.

-El… el… me quita la ropa… y… se sube arriba de mi…

-Es suficiente Peter—lo interrumpió Arthur no quería oírlo, realmente no quería oír como su hermano había sido violado por el ruso—iremos por ti, ¿me escuchaste?

-Hai… hermano por favor ven rápido… no se cuanto tiempo…

-Hola, mi pequeño Peter así que aquí te escondías—se escucho la voz de Rusia al otro lado de la línea.

-¡PETER, PETER!—exclamo Arthur al mismo tiempo que se podían empezar a escuchar sonidos de forcejeos y los grititos de su hermano.

Un último grito de Peter se escucho horrorosamente fuerte en la silenciosa sala y entonces una voz:

-Hola, Arthur, mi pequeño Peter no puede contestar ahora, se encuentra dormido, pero si dejas un mensaje me asegurare de dárselo—se oyó la voz de Rusia al otro lado, y aun que no lo podían ver podían saber que estaba sonriendo.

-Maldito, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?—siseo Arthur viendo el celular con desprecio.

-¿Qué es lo que Arthur insinúa? Yo jamás le haría nada a mi pequeño Peter.

-¡MENTIROSO!—exclamo Finlandia soltándose del agarre de su esposo—TU… TU… MONSTRUO…. ¡¿COMO PUDISTE VIOLAR A MI NIÑO? TIENE SOLO DOCE AÑOS MALDITO, SOLO DOCE AÑOS—exclamo cayendo de rodillas y deshaciéndose en llanto.

-No sé de lo que Finlandia habla, le puedo asegurar que Peter es muy feliz conmigo.

-Escucha maldito commie—siseo Alfred furiosamente—mas te vale que nos devuelvas a Peter en este momento, o yo mismo iré y te pateare el trasero, no más que eso te matare, y no estoy bromeando.

-Pero si Amerika hace eso… entonces Peter podría salir lastimado, y sé que ninguno de los dos quiere eso—amenazo después de unos minutos.

-¡No te atreverías!—exclamo Arthur.

-Es cierto que preferiría no hacerlo, mi pequeño Peter es un muy buen niño, pero si alguno de ustedes se atreve a acercarse a mi propiedad… entonces el pequeño dejara de existir—susurro por última vez antes de colgar el teléfono.

Continuara…

O-M-G… o.o

Okay… no se de donde salió eso… asi que mejor… contesto reviews… si eso… o.o

**Awesome-sama: **No mantenla alejada de aqui! *esconde a Peter y a Rusia* prometo continuar! Lo prometo!

**CloeAmore: **Pero si muero… no podre continuar… T.T


End file.
